


Feel Special | TAEHYUN-CENTRIC

by taehyunieebunch



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is bunot, Hurt Kang Taehyun, Hyuka said Seokjin is Worldwide Ugly gosh sorry-, Kang Taehyun Needs A Hug, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Maybe some angst, Minor Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy (Red Velvet), No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Soft Kang Taehyun, Soobin loves Bread, Taehyun and Wendy are siblings, Taejun's parts were long most of the time and i think it's kinda unfair-, ano pa bang tags punyeta, puro na kay taehyun lahat ng tags jusmeyo ano pa ba, sorry i had to-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyunieebunch/pseuds/taehyunieebunch
Summary: "Maybe we met you to make you happy. To make you feel special"People treats Taehyun differently as a person. But there's somebody who wants to be with him.To make him feel special.(inspired by twice's song 'feel special'. only the title name)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Taehyun yawned as he heard the loud noise of alarm he had set in his phone. He carefully stretch is arms before lazily getting his phone to make his annoying alarm shut.

The male stood up and slowly began to arrange the sheets he had use currently in his bed before going to the comfort room to shower up, so he don't smell stink if he goes at school, obviously.

He strips his clothes before turning on the shower, letting his naked body interact with a cold liquid, or should I say, water. He doesn't have a heater so he just let himself shower in a cold water, not like he care anyways.

He had to, because his first class starts up 8:30 in the morning.

When he finished, he grabbed his towel that was already hanging in the comfort room, wiping his wet body and gets back to his room to dressed up in his school uniform. Taehyun had prepared it already yesterday night so he wouldn't waste his time looking for it.

He glances at the clock that was now pointing 6:30. He sighs, knowing that he took longer on showering himself. Not bothering to eat breakfast, the male gets out at his apartment when he was done putting up in his shoes and gets his bag, with his phone inside.

Since the school he was attending was only a few meters away from his place. He doesn't have to commute and only using his feet to walk to get there. With his airpods in his ears and it was connected to the phone already, he walks there holding the straps on his bag, humming the song that was playing directly in his ears.

He greets the female bodyguard on the gate as he arrived at his school, who greets him back with a smile on her face. He glances everytime just to know that there isn't much students in the hallways. Taehyun sighs in relief, knowing that no one can bully him early this morning because he didn't saw the faces of his main bullies. The goes straight in his first class, putting his bag at his side as he sits on his seat.

Minute by minute, some students arrived one by one, some of them arrived at the same time, which made Taehyun feel anxious when he saw his bullies.

Well, all of his classmates are bully so that's why.

He quickly took of his airpods when the teacher arrived.

➣➢➣➢➣

"This school year will be fun" The youngest of the four males, Huening Kai as they saw the gate of the school they'll be attending at.

"What if most of our schoolmates are bullies?" Beomgyu asks the excited younger beside Yeonjun, who nodded.

"We fight back when they bully us, duh. But who's gonna bully at this person who had a handsome face?" Kai answered, making a _pogi_ _sign_ in his hand then sticks it under his chin.

"Excuse me? Why was the air getting higher? Did you forgot that I was the only one who is handsome here?" Yeonjun snickered, copying the younger's handsign sticks it up under his chin, too.

 _"Yeah and Kim Seokjin is a Worldwide_ _Ugly-_ _"_

"Don't you dare spoke that word to my bias!" The president of BTS Jin's Fanclub, the one and only Choi Soobin, yelled, glaring at Beomgyu who's making a peace sign teasingly.

"Uhm boys? Do you want to enter the campus or not?" A female who dressed as a bodyguard went up to them, staring at them with raised eyebrows.

The four males only showed a apologetic smile at the bodyguard before entering the school gate awkwardly.

➩➪➩➪➩

Taehyun quickly brought something to eat at the canteen so he could eat it up at the rooftop. Yes, that was only the place that makes his life in this school peaceful. No one could enter there, only Taehyun can. A teacher had given him permission to stay there every lunch time.

He began to open his empty lunch box and puts the food he brought in there. Getting his chopsticks, he ate silently, looking at the sky everytime he feels it.

After he finished eating, he quickly gathered his things to head inside, going into his next class.

But while he was walking, a group of 3 people blocks his way.

The leader of the three smirks, "Do you miss us, fag?"

His main bullies.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me, you guys a-are blocking my way" Taehyun stuttered, he was about to get past them but the other member of them, quickly gets the male's arm, gripping it harshly.

"Where do you think you are going, fag?" That person, named as Jinhwan growled at the small male, gripping its arm more.

"L-let me g-go, please" Taehyun can't help but to let out a quiet sob while pleading. It hurts so fucking much, especially when Jinhwan grips the part of his arm that there's bruises that was obviously made by them.

Some was made the arm's owner, too. I'll tell you guys about that in your next bedtime.

"Oh, you speak manners?" The leader, Hyuntae, went closer at the whimpering male. "Your voice sounds like a fag. In fact, it showed that it's yours"

Taehyun didn't realized that he was trembling, tears slowly falling in his eyes as he bow down his head in shame.

"P-please, I don't want to be late at class again. L-let me go" The red haired male stuttered, his voice became almost inaudible.

"You already are. Now, should we let go of him, Hyun?" The other bully, Kwangjo, stared at Hyuntae with a smirk plastered in its face. As Hyuntae almost answered, someone already punched the douchebag's face.

➫➬➫➬➫

The four tranferee males excitedly ran out the Cafeteria as they heard the bell rang. Going in to their own next classes. They had the same class except Yeonjun, who's now pouting when the other three keeps teasing him being alone at the class.

Yeonjun was the only one outside the building since he keep struggling to find his next class. His eyes widen when he heard some voices just a meters far.

Being the _chismoso_ he is, like his neighbors, the male finds out where is that strange noises instead of finding where's his next class is.

He hurriedly hids into something when he finally found where that is in a closer look. It was from a group of 4 males that was like fooling each other.

That was Yeonjun thought at first, but when he observe at them closely, no, they aren't. The three of them intensely glared at the small, _fragile-like_ boy and one of them grips its arm tightly.

Not hesitating, he went out the male's and punch the leader-like male, who instantly slumped into the ground.

The male looks at Yeonjun angrily, "What's wrong with you?! I don't even know you, you asshole"

Yeonjun didn't feel bothered at all when he felt the other two males sending daggers at his face, but instead, he said. "You guys are bullying the student, that's wrong with me. And that's the thing it fully bothers me, instead of this two cunts that are sending death glares at my _4th Gen_ _It-Boy_ face"

"What? Bullying? We where just making fun, right Taehyun?" Hyuntae instantly glared at the red-haired male when he emphasize its name.

"What? Making fun? Making fun is the another term of Bullying to you, right _Bully_?" Yeonjun mocked before he scoffs sarcastically. Making Hyuntae quickly stands up from slumping, about to punch the new male to his eyes.

But Yeonjun only pushes him hardly causing him to slump into the ground for the second time. His two friends quickly guides him off to stand, but stops him from trying to punch the yellow haired male's face again.

Yeonjun only ignores them then looks at Taehyun from behind, who was still trembling, but not that quite than minutes ago. He grabbed the male's other untouched male then drags him far away from the other males.

"A-are you a transferee?" The red-haired male stuttered. Yeonjun nods, "With my 3 other friends. By the way, do you know class 69-F is? It's my next class and I can't find it anywhere"

"You are the same with me. Follow me this way."

___

Soobin may be complaining about how hard math is, but he's here at the school's library, looking for a book for him to study so he can pass at his first test there as a transfer student.

Once he saw the book he had needed, he quietly walked into the library's study room, sitting into the table he had seen first at. As his habit, the purplish-haired male looks at his surroundings before he opened the book he'll be studying at.

His attention got caught into a red-haired male who was sitting a few meters far from him. He can tell that he's studying too by some books laying on its table in front him.

The boy seems... Lonely?

He observed the male for a few minutes. Its face, where he saw some small bruises on it. The way he uncomfortably moved...

The tall male didn't know why he was being interested at the unknown male. But he already stood up in his seat, holding the book he hadn't still opened, and went into the red-haired male's table.

Standing in front the male, Soobin kindly asks, "Can I sit with you? You seem lonely and I want to study with you"

The other male stared at him confusedly, but nodded as he saw that the whole room was just him and Soobin. "Sure, I don't mind"

Soobin smiled and sits in front of the male. But instead of him studying Math now, his eyes were glued into the other male's features.

When his eyebrows raised when he's confused at the book he was reading, his pout when mouthing at the words silently, and his-

Soobin shakes his head in realization which made the other male, stares at him worriedly. The male spoke, "A-are you okay?"

Soobin quickly nodded, his face flushed a bit red, "Yeah, don't worry. Just got some goosebumps, the library was just kinda cold."

Thank god that the reason was believable, too. The library was cold because of the air conditioner and the red-haired male can't help but to shiver at the coldness even though he was wearing a jacket.

He only nodded which made Soobin sighs in relief. He took a glimpse of the male's nametag to know what his name is...

_Taehyun..._

_Kang Taehyun..._

_Perfect name for a cute boi._

➭➮➭➮➭

"How was studying on your most hate subject?" Yeonjun teased the purplish-haired male as they waits a bus to commute.

Soobin smiles at the older and answers, "It's fine, actually, it was fun"

Yeonjun and his other two friends looks at him, shocked at the male's answer.

"What makes you thought on that? You fu- foooorking hate Math!" Kai exclaimed, looking at Yeonjun that was about to slap his head.

"You're really scared at Yeonjun, yeah?" Beomgyu can't help but to laugh when he saw Kai face.

With that, Beomgyu was the one who got a head slap from Yeonjun, who was saying: "I'M STILL A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU, YOU BRAT"


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyun cannot believe all of this...

All of this happening in his life today. Him in a messy hair, dressed up with a uniform that he forgot to iron yesterday night, his shoes untied... 

Running with them for him still can enter the school's gate because he was late.

In his whole existence, being late isn't in his vocabulary. It's obvious by seeing him sitting at his first class at 6:45 alone, humming the song he had been listening from his airpods, But of course, you can't do that, because you are always late.

He doesn't remember what did he do yesterday for him to forgot ironing his uniform and waking up at the time he was done showering, 6:30 AM. All he can remember him blushing about the two transferees he had encounter yesterday-

But little did the male know, that was the only reason why he had forgotten about his uniform yesterday night. Don't tell him that, he'll punch me because of why did I make this entire plot.

Right after he arrived at the school's gate, he saw the female security guard who has been close of closing the gate. The quickly approach the guard, but when he was about to went closer, a shoulder of person shoved him away, making him fall into the ground. 

Thankfully, the things inside of his -unzipped- bag didn't fall. Or else, he had been struggling to put inside his books back into his bag.

"Oh my god I'm sorry! Let me help you stand" A black-haired male exclaims, offering him a hand. Taehyun didn't hesitate to grab it, because yeah, he was so late.

He looks at the male who was very sincere about the apology. He doesn't want him to feel bad so he puts up a smile, encouraging that it's fine.

"This is my second day here and I am late. Damn Yeonjun-hyung for not waking me up." The male complained, then letting out a exhausted sigh.

"T-the security guard still didn't closed the gate. Oh she's waiting for us, come!" Taehyun taps the other males shoulder, then points out the female guard who was impatiently waiting them to enter.

"Taehyun-ah and that boy, come in before I got caught letting late students enter the campus" The guard, known as the impatient-guard, yells at the two students. Making them quickly entered the campus in panic.

➯➱➯➱➯

Beomgyu quickly ran to his first class when him and the other male let them enter by the guard. He did want to speak with the other but due to being late, he decided to find out the student at lunch because he was interested by him.

He apologized at the teacher, Ms. Tali for being late before sitting into his seat, that was beside to his one friend who didn't woke him up

The one and only the 4th Gen It Boy at our life, Choi Yeonjun, who was looking at him with teasing look. "That's what you get of not calling me hyung yesterday 5 hours straight"

Yeonjun is so childish sometimes, that why.  
  
  
  
  


Okay okay _fine_ , always. Beomgyu was about to kick me because I was not telling facts.

But the male didn't really listening at Ms.Tali when he arrived. He only panics on being late because you'll got 10% points on her subject if you arrived early at her class. 

Besides, Beomgyu was confident that he knows what their lesson for today. Because it was their last 3rd lesson on their last school before they transferred to a new school.

➩➪➩➪➩

The first class of Kai is him sitting far away in his fully known friends. Don't get him wrong, he actually got friends when they transferred quickly here but he can't help but feel sad of him sitting far away from Soobin, who was his only classmate for this class.

There he was, boredly listening at the teacher while teaching Math because he got nothing to do.

But at the moment, a red-haired male student rans inside the room. Glancing at the teacher with apologizing looks, the student had convinced the teacher and let him sit at his table, that was suprisngly beside Kai's.

Right after the male had sat at his chair, many gossipings are heard. All gossips you would hear are always bad. Not _some_ , but all _gossips._ Typical students every they a _nerd_ in a fanfiction, well, every stories that has connected on schooling.

Kai felt a tap on his shoulder. He looks behind all saw his girl classmate, Yeonmi, that's face like she has important to say. 

So he curiously raised his brows, _"What?"_

 _"I forgot to say this to you yesterday but don't ever talk to that Fag Rat beside you. He'll only used you up to fuck his ass"_ Yeonmi, who is literally the fagg _est_ female ever, had pass some gossip to the male.

Kai was about to defend the poor boy but their teacher shuts them out from gossiping. 

Forgetting about him being sad of being sitting far away from Soobin. Kai can't help but feel worried at the red-haired male beside him. He had experience this before, that's one of the reason why he is checking about the poor boy from now on.

He's not being creep, that is his habit on worrying over a person or a thing but he is shy of showing it.

➭➮➭➮➭

"Everybody, did you heard about this- uhm- nerd _fag boy?_ ' The youngest of the four males asks miuntes after they gathered at the Cafeteria since it was surprisingly awkward, and Kai was really curious.

"Oooh, that Taehyun boy? I talked with him shortly at the library yesterday" Soobin answered after he finished munching his bread, and eats another piece again.

Don't ask why, because you know he loves bread more than math- oh wait, he really hates math, sorry.

"The male with a red hair? He was the only one who's hair color is red that I encounter. He was the one I bumped in the school's gate when I was _late'_ Emphazising the last word, Beomgyu glared at the yellow-haired male who glared at him back.

Yeonjun stopped glaring at the younger when he sighs, "He's my classmate on my next class. And I helped him yesterday from some bullies, that was the reason that I was late yesterday aside of me being lost. Why are you asking us by the way?"

Kai gulps down a bit on his grape juice before answering, "Kind of worried about him, like, he's been hearing some gossips about him being a _f a g_ word and he is trying to be emotionless as good as he can but I can see that he's so hurt"

"And Yeonjun-hyung... He got bullied when you saw him yesterday?" The older only nodded.

The four males continues to talk about their worries at the male even though they really didn't know anything about him. But they were determined of knowing the male without any reason, is it because they had _a bit_ experienced about this before?  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The four new students had suprisingly attended school early for the first time. It was only 6:50 in the morning, there they are, sitting at one of the table in the school's cafeteria since Soobin was craving for bread, again.

5 minutes before seven 'o clock, they were about to stand but a teacher approached them. It was Ms. Laurie, Yeonjun's teacher on his class after lunch.

"I can't find any other students here so i got no choice but to ask you guys if you see Kang Taehyun?" The boys shakes their head as an answer.

Kai spoke, "Will you need to speak with him, maam? Me and my other friends can find him" before showing off a smile.

"Yes please" Ms. Laurie said with a bit of playfulness in her tone, "You guys can tell him to meet me in my room, his first class actually. It's kinda urgent."

The students nods, before proceeding to stand up, holding their bags. They waved at the teacher before they parted ways with her.

As they are walking in the hallways, Soobin spoke, "Where do you guys think he'll stay at this hour?"

"I had two options, maybe in his first class?"

"Ms. Lau said that Taehyun was in her right? In his first class?" Beomgyu corrected the yellow-haired male, with confusion at his voice.

"Wait, is there any rooftop here? I always read stories about a lonely student who always staying up in the rooftop because yeah, the student is lonely" Kai asks when he remembered something.

"Let's find out then"

➫➬➫➬➫

They had successfully find out that there was a rooftop at the campus, well, every school had rooftops, right?

"Wait, what that sound? It's sound like someone is crying inside?" Yeonjun widen his eyes.

"We need to find it out" After Beomgyu said that, he pulls the door open without hesitation.

There, they saw Kang Taehyun, his eyes getting teary as he trembled, looking up afraid to a group of 3 males when he got pushed at the floor harshly.

Not even a millisecond, Yeonjun and the others snapped, beating the shit out of the three males. Except Kai who had helped Taehyun stand up and fixing its things.

Yeonjun knew this three males they had currently beating with, he asked one of his classmates about them the other day, which is the day he had seen the red-haired male got bullied when he got lost.

Hyuntae, Jinhwan and Kwangjo, all were laid on the floor, with some bruises in their face when the Choi-Line finished beating them up.

"Even that we are only new here, we cannot let this pass. Your bullying is shit" Soobin cursed. He didn't care right now if Yeonjun will scolds him later on. But not like Yeonjun cares too this time anyways.

"You guys' _making fun_ is shit" Beomgyu added. Yes, he knows about that. They all knew about this after Yeonjun said it to them.

Meanwhile, on the other hand. Kai was trying his best to comfort the shaking male, caressing its red-hair softly.

"Which part of your body is aching?" Kai asks, trying its voice to make it gentle.

Taehyun sniffs before answering, his words slurring a bit. "..Everythin', can't feel m'self"

"Let's get you in the clinic, okay? I'll them Yeonjun-hyung later to follow because they were still dealing about your bullies" Taehyun got no choice but to nod. The younger lift him up, carrying him in a bridal style with their bags.

➢➣➢➣➢

"Thank you guys for this. And I'm sorry that you guys bother to take time to deal with them" Taehyun looks at the four males sincerely, fidgeting his hands as he got nervous to speak.

"No problem, you didn't deserve to be bullied anyways" The purplish-haired one spoke, his other friends agreeing with Beomgyu who helped Taehyun curing up his bruises so it'll finished faster.

"You should go home, this is kinda severe I can feel it" Beomgyu said, looking at the bruises in pain.

"No, it's fine. I had gotten used to it now" Taehyun reassured, but the others didn't buy it.

"Whether you got used to it or not, because we are here, you should go home. You can be absent in a few days to let your bruises to fade. We'll excuse you to the teachers" Yeonjun tried his best to make his voice gentle at his words, not trying to make it as a scold.

"I'll help you to go home so you won't be limping while walking" Kai volunteered.

Taehyun didn't know why his chest became lighter when he heard what they had said. He felt comfortable with them even if he only knew their names today.

He only nodded, not wanted to make the conversation long so they can catch up on their next class.


	5. Chapter 5

Like Yeonjun insisted, he and the others excused Taehyun of all of his classes because of what happened earlier. 

Thankfully, the teachers agreed even if they're surprised that there's someone helped the poor boy.

And as Kai volunteered, he helped the red-haired male to go home. Not wanting to make the male walked while limping, he carried him in his back, and the older had holding their bags.

They arrived at Taehyun's apartment by Taehyun pointing the ways. The younger placed him back in the ground for him to open the place.

By inserting the key at the doorknob, the red-haired male had twisted it making the door unlocked.

Taehyun looks at Kai and gave its own bag, "No need to help me in this. You should go back on the campus"

"Thanks for carrying my bag. But because I volunteered to be the one who'll help you go home, it's my job to help you here, too. Don't worry, my friends included me to be excused. And I'll ask them so I can catch up at the lessons" Kai said, with a bit of playfulness in his tone.

The older felt guilty, Kai can tell. So he just taps the male's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry"

➯➱➯➱➯

Soobin didn't know why he was jealous. Jealous to the fact that he saw how Kai carried Taehyun when before him and his other friends went to their own classes. 

Is it because he saw some bread on Taehyun's bag? 

No, maybe he's jealous on them because he kinda likes Taehyun? 

Soobin shakes his head, _I like Taehyun? Why the fuck? I'm straight. And it's just 3 days since i know him._

"Choi Soobin? Are you listening?" The male looks at the teacher in realization. He quickly nodded in embarrassment as he felt that his classmates are looking at his face.

He sighs in relief when their attention was on the teacher again. The purplish-haired male decides to ignore his feelings for now, or he'll ended up not listening to Mr. Kang, again.

➩➪➩➪➩

But Soobin didn't know that his ignored feelings is the one that bothers the two of his friends, too. With some different reason.

The three of them were in the school's library to study some of their lessons for the upcoming test on Monday. It's still Thursday but they wanted to be advanced, unlike us, heh.

Yeonjun couldn't focus at the book he's reading at. His mind was filled with images that he saw earlier, he remember those times...

It happened to him a year ago.

But now, he didn't feel afraid, instead, he was worried about Taehyun. _As a friend,_ he said at himself

Beomgyu remembered that the red-haired male said that he was used to what happened earlier. He looks up in the book he was studying at. _Even if he's used to it, he should have to absent sometimes._

He sighs, he had been sighing all te time, but he didn't seem to notice it until Soobin break his thoughts, including Yeonjun.

"Mind to tell me what's bothering you guys?" he said, Yeonjun-hyung, you've been not focusing. And Beom, you sighed many times that I can clearly heard it. It's been a while since you guys being like this and I know there's really bothering you guys."

Soobin studied the two male's face when he didn't receive a reply from them. Looking closely, he instantly figured it out.

The purplish-haired male closes the book he was currently reading at before speaking, "Don't tell me, you guys are still traumatized on what happened year ago after we saw Taehyun got bullied?"

"No, it doesn't!" Yeonjun and Beomgyu denied in sync, looking at each other after. Soobin muttered an apology when someone shushed them out, propably the librarian.

Soobin sighs, "Then tell me." he said after.

The two breaks their glances on each other when they decided that the black-haired one of them will answer. Yeonjun can feel that they had the same reasons.

"We're worried about him. Even if I only known him yesterday, yes." Beomgyu answered, trying on biting his nails but Yeonjun beside him stops him.

"You're anxious" "Sorry 'bout that"

"I'm worried about him, too. But let's just talk about this on home with Hyuka, okay? Let's just focus on studying for now" The two only nodded at Soobin words, before continuing on what they're doing.

➭➮➭➮➭

"Are you sure you're feeling okay now? I can just stay here for awhile" Kai asks worriedly as he went outside at Taehyun's apartment, putting his bag on his back.

Taehyun showed up a reassuring smile, "No no no, it's fine. I'm already thankful of you helping me here."

"You sure?"

"Sure than as you think"

Kai sighs, "Is your phone there with you? I wanted to give you my number incase if you need something"

The red-haired male only handed his phone to the stubborn younger as he opened it by password. Punching the number digits quickly but surely, Kai handed back the older's phone.

"It's already there. So I'm gonna get going. Bye~" Taehyun only waves at the younger who's now leaving.

He stares at the younger's figure turning smaller and smaller before he opens his contacts. He giggled as he reads what the younger had put in it.

"Handsome Kai? Really?"


	6. Chapter 6

There's no any special events on the rest of the week. Just Taehyun being absent up to Friday since Yeonjun and his friends already excused him up and they talked the school's principal about Taehyun's three main bullies to be suspended for a month-

Oh, you want to know what happened on that? Awts gege.

➭➮➭➮➭

_"What are you guys doing here? And why did you know my place?" Taehyun said as he pull the door open, revealing the four males who helped him yesterday, of course, in a school uniform_.

_"We wanted to make sure that you'll not be attending the school today. And I accompanied you here right, so he points out where your apartment is. Turns out this was only 15 minutes away from school." Kai said, smiling while answering._

_"I- Don't tell me you guys actually excused me up for the rest of the week?" Yeonjun and the others nodded._

_Taehyun sighs, "Awts, okay. But why are you guys here? You know every Tuesday to Thursday that the class will starts at 7:30 right?"_

_"Ow, that's explain why we are late on Tuesday. Mondays and Fridays are 8:30?" the red-haired male nodded at_ _Beomgyu's_ _words._

_"You guys are both late on Tuesday?" Soobin eyes widened, receiving a 'yeah' at the two._

_"So we got you some food that we bought incase you haven't eaten yet." Yeonjun handed a lunch box and Taehyun only gets._

_Their hands suddenly touched on purpose, the taller didn't mind. Only Taehyun was, he felt his ears getting red._

_Thankfully his hair was getting a bit longer that it covers his ears up._

_"You guys will go now. It's already 7:10" The four males widened their eyes in realization._

_They leaves after saying goodbye at the red-haired male, running through the sideways quickly._

_Taehyun chucked at their silliness, looking at the lunch box Yeonjun had handed earlier, he blushed before entering his apartment again._

➯➱➯➱➯

_"How dare you guys to make us suspended! For a month, really?"_

_Hyuntae was fuming in anger. Looking at the_ _unbothered_ _4 males while being held up by Jinhwan and_ _Kwangjo_ _, because he was about to go after them._

_"Why did you had to help that_ _faggy_ _gay boy anyways? For you guys to_ _f-_ _" Kai can't control_ _himself after hearing Hyuntae again._

_In just a snap, he interrupted it's words by punching him on throat. Making Hyuntae almost fall on the ground this time, because he instantly by his friends pulling him up._

_"You shouldn't have to say that. Taehyun is a fucking human too, but of you guys treating him like a_ _trash-_ _"_

_"Because he was-"_

_"That's bullshit!" Almost all of the students looks at Yeonjun when he suddenly exclaimed._

_His friends were shocked, it's just been awhile since the_ _yellow-haired_ _male has been this angry._

_Yeonjun was trying to calm himself, and when a did a bit, he went to Kai and drag him to their next class, Soobin and Beomgyu followed._

➫➬➫➬➫

"You shouldn't have to do that for me. I just had a arrear with them, that's why they always bully me like that."

Taehyun attended school again when another week came. But since the class ended 5 minutes earlier, there he was, walking to his home with his 4 _friends._ They told him about what happened last Friday.

"What arrear? About you being gay, _as they said?"_

The red-haired male was taken aback, his hands feeling clammy. He stopped walking. Soobin immediately notice before the others did.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Beomgyu apologizes, his eyes worriedly glances at the red-haired male like his friends did.

Taehyun didn't respond, instead he shakes his head, walking again.

"You shouldn't have said that" Beomgyu feels more guilty when Yeonjun said that softly.

"Yeah, right. I'll apologize to him"

_I guess that he gets it wrong._


	7. Chapter 7

He can't sleep.

He tried to sleep.

But he can't.

It's 3 in the morning but this images of flashbacks always appears in his mind if he tried to close his eyes.

Here he was, sitting at his bed, hugging his pillow tightly while breathing shakily.

Ever since someone exposed his gender, people had began to treat him differently. From the most quietest top student that being loved by his schoolmates, to being the fag gay student in the school.

He always ask this questions to himself. _Is being gay wrong? Why do i'm being surrounded by people who thinks being gay is_ _sooo_ _wrong?_

He suffered this bullying for the past 3 years. Even his parents, who were homophobias, kicks him out of their house. Leaving him nothing.

There was person who helped him lived in a apartment, getting new clothes and gadgets. Everything to make him still alive.

But she was gone now, the only one who still supports him even he is gay, _is gone_

She was the one who protects him when he got bullied in campus, who always with him in the rooftop when it's lunch to make him feels he is not lonely. The one who walks with him at home because she was worried that he might caught in an accident, _is gone._

No, she's not dead, she transferred into abroad because her parents forced her to it, making him felt lonely again.

They hadn't contact each other ever since she left. But there's something she had said to him to make him a bit motivated.

_"Tae, we might not be in contact if i got in the Philippines, but always remember, you need to stay strong if i wasn't here anymore, okay? Avoid those bullies as much as you can, but if aren't, you can just endure the pain and go to the school's clinic. I may not here, but to make you feel that you aren't that lonely, feel my presence everytime"_

He remembers that, but everytime he was in a really emotional state, he can't help but to feel that no one is there for him, like now.

He may be an introverted person, but sometimes, he wants someone to comfort him in his gloomy days.

Taehyun picks up his phone when he heard it ding. Turning it on, his eyes widen when he received a message from his classmate.

**Handsome Kai**   
_I woke up when my phone dings. It was you who texted, do you need anything? Are you okay?_

His eyes widened as he reads Kai text. He didn't realized he texted the male until he texted,

He rereads the messages he had send to him, some words are typographically typed, which it was kinda hard to read.

**Handsome Kai**   
_Is somethings wrong?_

**Handsome Kai**   
_You said you need someone._

**Handsome Kai**   
_Want me to come over?_

He was about to reply but Kai suddenly called. Accidentally, he answers the call instead of hanging it up because he was nervous to speak.

_"Hello hyung? You okay? Want me to come over?"_

"No it's okay. And it's 3:30 already, we have class later morning" Taehyun declined, trying to sound it convincing.

He heard the other line sighs, _"Hyung, as long as you are not fine, I can't help to feel worried about you. I'm coming, okay?"_

The red-haired was about to nod, but he remembered that he was speaking at the male o the phone. "...mkay"

After minutes of waiting, he heard knocks in the living room. Standing at his bed slowly, he gets out of his room to open the main door.

There stood Kai, wearing jacket and sleeping pajamas, holding a medium-sized paper bag.  
Taehyun lets him in, closing the door when the younger entered his place.

He sits at the couch Kai had sit, then began to fidget his hands as a sign of nervousness.

It didn't got unnoticed, he felt strong arms hugging him gently. He began to relax when Kai whispering sweet nothings into his ears. Loving the younger's warmth, he slowly hid his head on the younger's chest.

"You don't have to pretend that you're okay in public. Sometimes, you still need to cry to feel better. I know that you're forcing yourself not to cry, but please, just cry, okay? I'm here"

Tears flowing down at Taehyun's cheeks when he began to sob softly at the younger's words. Kai didn't mind the older's tears wetting his jacket. Caressing the other male's hair softly as Taehyun proceeds to cry.

It was 4:30 when Kai checks the time on the clock. He looks at Taehyun who's sleeping, probably gets tired of crying for minutes. He decided to carry the male at its room, laying him in the bed.

Putting a blanket at the male's sleeping figure, Kai stares at Taehyun's features.

_Cute..._

➭➮➭➮➭

"Hyung, wake up. It's now 5:45 AM, you want to attend school or I'll tell the teachers that you'll attending half day so you can rest longer?"

Taehyun woke up at the familiar voice, he opened his eyes to see Kai, dressed in a school uniform, smiling at him brightly.

"W-wait, what are you still doing here?" The red-haired male managed to ask the younger even though his throat was sore from crying earlier.

"Waking you up, i just wanna ask if you wanna rest more so i can tell the teachers for you attending school half day or... you'll absent?" Kai questioned, wearing his shoes.

"It's still 5, right?" the younger nodded.

"I'll come with you" Taehyun said, standing up quickly to go to the bathroom.

Kai had no choice but to wait at the older. Sitting at the bed while texting his hyungs, telling about the reason why he wasn't at their dorm.

➫➬➫➬➫

"How was Tae when you went at his house? Is he okay?" Soobin asks at Kai when he shows up in lunch.

"Calm down, Soobin-hyung. You are too worried at your crush" Beomgyu said, looking at the purplish-haired male with a teasing smile plastered on its face.

"Shut up or I'll make you" Soobin glared at the shorter, planning about something.

"Make me what-" Beomgyu was interrupted when Soobin shoves a bread inside his mouth.

Yeonjun and Kai only laughs at their silliness. Forgetting about Soobin's question, they ate again with bickerings and laughings.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Another week came again for the rest of the month.

Beomgyu, being a coward he is, still hadn't apologize to Taehyun because of what happened last Monday.

Which resulting of the younger avoiding him everytime. Even his friends felt awkward when Beomgyu was trying to speak at Taehyun.

The others tried to encourage him to speak at the red-haired male privately.

They still hadn't received Beomgyu's decision about it, they had no choice but to wait until he gets out of his coward _ness_

But there he was, sitting beside Taehyun, hugging its figure gently as the younger felt comfortable at his warmth.

He doesn't know why he got into this position now. But all he remember is he went into the school building's rooftop to get some fresh air when school ends. Then he saw Taehyun sitting at its favorite bench.

And suddenly when he sits nexts to the younger, it suddenly asks for a... hug?

But Beomgyu gives what it wants without hesitation suprisingly, he asks Taehyun to sit at his lap, and hugs the male when he did. Letting the younger comfortably snuggles his head on the older's chest.

They stay like that for awhile.

They stay like that in a comfortable silence. Until Taehyun spoke, "I-I'm sorry for being offended at your question last week. I-i didn't mean to, i was just caught off guard-" Beomgyu interrupts the by shushing him softly.

He looks at the younger, "I shouldn't have asks you about that too if that makes you uncomfortable"

"No, I'm not uncomfortable about those. I just got caught off guard" Taehyun quickly denies.

Beomgyu smiled, "Sure, hun"

He didn't realize he had said the pet name until he saw Taehyun's cheeks blushed before he hides his face on Beomgyu's chest more.

"Should i call you that from now on?" the older teasingly asks the red-haired male, causing him to receive a slap at his chest.

"What the spoon, no!"

"Spoon? Are you scared to curse?"

"Of course not!"

"Sure, hun."

"D-don't call me that!"

At the middle of their bickerings, there are 3 males whose watching and cooing at them.

"They are so cute. My uwu machine is gonna be broken" Yeonjun had said to the others lowly.

"But I'm much cuter" As Kai said that, he received a small head slap from Soobin.

"I'm more cuter"

"No, you're old"

"Hey! Me and Yeonjun-hyung were just a a year older than you!"

"Still old"

Yeonjun sighs dramatically, he felt he was surrounded by bickerings at the area. So he left them all, going somewhere to rethink about his life decisions, including the fact that why he did got friends with such annoying people.

But don't mind him, he still loves his dongsaengs.

➭➮➭➮➭

Beomgyu and Taehyun was still on their own world even though they heard Soobin and Kai's bickerings 10 meters far behind them.

"But seriously, i was just caught off guard about your question last Monday" Almost inaudible, Taehyun quietly said while fidgeting his fingers.

Beomgyu quickly notices about the younger's change of behavior, so he rubs the male's back gently, trying to calm him down. "Then can you tell me what's the reason? It's okay if you didn't want to. I'm just suggesting..."

"No it's..." Taehyun sighs before continuing "I'm nervous of how will you guys will react if I'm actually gay"

"The question is... Are you gay?" the younger nodded silently.

"It's okay, hun, we aren't homophobic. In fact, i dated a male too" Beomgyu said.

"But we broke up after a week. You know, me and Yeonjun-hyung suddenly realized that we aren't really compatible with each other and just stay friends" Recalling the memories of how the fuck he and Yeonjun dated months ago, Beomgyu laughs quietly.

"Three of them are gay. I'm the only bisexual of our friendgroup" he added.

"...I really thought you guys are the same with them, sorry." Taehyun apologizes, but the older hold his hand.

Beomgyu stares at the younger for a moment and smiles, "It's okay. And since we transferred here, we all can be friends. Oh and tomorrow after class, let's all hang out!"

Taehyun nodded in agreement, smiling shyly, "Sure, tell Kai to give you my number so you'll the one will text me of the time, and where, obviously"

"Even if you don't say it, I'll still tell Kai about it. Actually I had your number in my contacts already, all of us are. I just don't have any load balance to text you"

Beomgyu said before he gets his phone on his phone on his pocket while holding the younger's waist so he wouldn't fall.

Opening his phone and clicks the contacts instantly, he showed Taehyun's number displayed, naming it some cutesy contact names making the younger blushed _a_ _bit._

 **"S-seriously?** _**S-squirrel Tyun?"**_ Taehyun managed to ask between embarrassment, hiding his head at the older's chest after.

"Don't be so embarrassed about it. You really look like a squirrel, though" Beomgyu chuckles after he pats the red-haired male's head.

He checks out the time in the phone he was holding at his other hand. He was a bit after, "Oh it's 5:30. It has been an hour since we've been here"

"T-then let's part ways now." Taehyun quickly stood up from the older's lap. "Sorry for sitting at your lap. I must be so heavy" he apologized after, getting and sliding his bagpack into his arms.

Don't tell others about this, but Beomgyu instantly missed the younger's warmth when he breaks out their small cuddling.

➫➬➫➬➫

"You and Taehyun are friends now?" Soobin asks teasingly when they all waited at the bus stop.

"Yeah, you guys know it already. Because we heard you and Kai arguing who's cuter"' Beomgyu snickered, "And by the way, i invited Taehyun on our hang out tomorrow after class"

"Oh cool!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yeah, cool enough to leave me at school" Yeonjun suddenly rans at them, breathing heavily when he stopped running.

"You didn't said to us where you are" Soobin said confusedly.

"Nevermind, brats"

The four hurriedly rans inside when they saw a bus stopped in front of them. Because the one who gets inside lastly will wash the dishes after dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, maybe a bit. But not really that likey-likey._

Soobin keeps denying that he likes Taehyun ever since he had met the male in the school's library. But he thinks it was just a little crush he had on the male.

No, he won't ever tell that to his friends. They might tease him or ended up exposing his feelings to Taehyun.

And he doesn't want that to happen, or he would jump to the cliff because of embarrassment.

He was currently sitting at his math clads, he got bored of listening at Mr. Kim's blabbering about today's lesson. So he let himself thinks over something, and only Taehyun popped on his mind, no one else.

Suddenly, he felt something horrible at his stomach. Fastly but shyly raising his hand in the middle of the teacher's discussion, he excused himself to go to the restroom.

Patience wasn't in his vocabulary when he needs to pee. So he ran to the place instead of walking slowly even though his stomach aches.

He was about to open the male's restroom but stopped when he heard someone is puking inside.

Curious, he attempted to open the door a bit, but failed afterwards when he heard it creaks. Making his whole body froze and the puking stopped.

_Tangina_ _..._

"W-who's there?" The person inside asks, stuttering.

Soobin had no choice but to show himself at the male. Instead of being embarrassed because he got caught, his eyes widened when he saw the red-haired male he had been thinking about earlier.

➫➬➫➬➫

He hadn't been eating proper meals for almost a week since he spend all of his monthly salary on paying the apartment's bills last week.

Thankfully, he had some pieces of sandwiches left enough for him to eat at lunch.

But today, he feels that he had ate too much sandwich earlier. He felt that needs to puke right now.

This is his 2nd class after lunch ended. But he badly wants to go at the restroom to puke.

He raised up his one hand in the middle of Mrs. Park's discussion about today's lesson.

He hurriedly ran outside after his teacher agreed that he'll go to the restroom.

Taehyun instantly pukes out everything he had ate hour ago when he entered the restroom. He was about to cough after he's done when he heard a door creaks open.

Gulping his saliva, he spoke seconds later, "W-who's there?"

A purplish-haired male silently entered the restroom. Both of them widened their eyes when they looks at each other.

"Taehyun? W-what the-" Soobin worriedly went towards the smaller. "Are you not feeling well?"

"N-no, I just... ate more than I ate usually today." Taehyun answered, with a bit of lie.

"Do you perhaps... Anorexic?" Soobin mentally cringed when he had mentioned that word. Well, it's been awhile.

"Dunno" the younger answered quietly, fidgeting his hands.

Soobin held the younger's hand, "Don't be too anxious around me or at my friends. Oh, are you done puking now?"

The other male nodded.

The taller looks at the male's pale figure. Without hesitation, he suddenly carried Taehyun gently.

"Let's get you to the clinic, yeah? You might passed out if I let you stand more"

➢➣➢➣➢

"You actually passed out when I ran into here. You've been laying in that bed for an hour now, or maybe?" Soobin automatically said when he noticed that the red-haired male had woken up, sitting at the bed he was laying at.

"O-oh, really? D-did you atttend your class again after you... you know" Taehyun asks after, afraid if Soobin had cutted classes just to look for him.

"Uh, yeah? I was worried of you that I forgot that I have classes to attend." The purplish-haired male answered truthfully.

He was actually worried at the other, so he stayed up in the clinic. He had insisted to be the one who's looking at him than some random nurse in the clinic.

Soobin immediately notice the frown on Taehyun's face when he heard his answer. So he goes closer at the younger, sitting at the bed.

Plastering a reassuring smile on his face, he said, "Don't be too guilty about it. I'm your friend, and class is kinda boring today anyway"

"But still.." Taehyun mumbled, unintentionally rested his head at Soobin's shoulder. "-You and the guys were still new here. And then you cutted class already."

Soobin pats the younger's head softly, caressing its hair after. "It's almost a month since we transferred. And I miss cutting class too."

"You cut class in your previous school?"

"Yeah, me and the others sometimes. Mostly Yeonjun would scold us for doing that, because he doesn't want to cut classes for reasons" Taehyun only nods, not knowing what to say.

➭➮➭➮➭

"What the fuck got into your mind and you decided to cut class?!" Yeonjun yelled in instant when he saw the purplish-haired male's figure, standing in the bus stop.

Soobin confusingly looks at the older, then asks, "Where's Beomgyu and Kai? Their class doesn't dismissed yet?"

"Yeah- but don't change the subject. Why did you cut class?!"

 _Here comes the angry-hyung_ _agaiin_ _,_ Soobin thought before answering the yellow-haired male that was now impatiently waiting for him to answer.

"There was the reason I swear" Soobin sighs, seeing Yeonjun's eyebrows raised. "I accidentally saw Taehyun puking at the restroom's sink."

"What!?" The two males flinched when Beomgyu and Kai suddenly popped out of nowhere, exclaiming causing some of the students looks at them.

They had apologize at the sudden audience they received, before looking back at the two olders.

"Taehyun seemed like, he hadn't been eating in days. He looks so pale when he finished puking. So I carry him to the clinic because he might faint if I let him stand more longer. And apparently, he actually passed out in my arms" Soobin explained.

"So, you skipped class so you can look at him? Geez, nice move, bro. _Sanaol_ _"_ Beomgyu teased, receiving a slap from Soobin into his shoulders.

_Ouch, that hurt._

"Where is he now?" Kai asks, about to hang his arm on Yeonjun's shoulders. But the older had step away a bit from him before he can did, reason that Kai almost fall.

Soobin chucked a bit at their previous actions, before answering. "We parted ways when last classes are all over. Maybe he was already at his apartment"

The other three nodded, before walking in the hallways to the bus stop, again.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Saturday, running fastly causing some people stared at him weirdly, thinking that he may be chasing some thief or maybe he was the thief himself.

But Taehyun just ignored it when he arrived at his workplace 5 minutes earlier than he was supposed to come at.

Greeting his boss when they exchange glances at each other in the moment he entered the place.

He went into the area where he'll dressing up in his working uniform to start doing his job as a waiter on a infamous Cafe Shop here in Seoul.

The red-haired male started to approach the customers that were sitting at the table, asking them and giving them their orders.

Taehyun always doing this job every weekends, arriving 5-10 minutes earlier than 8:00 AM and staying up working at midnight.

But when he was so busy at school projects, he'll just ask his boss for him to go home 5 hours early. His boss agrees everytime since _she_ knew he was only a student who is independent enough to study and work at the same time.

As the time was ticking forward, more customers came in making Taehyun and his co-workers became more busier. Fastening their pace on working to follow up the other customers real quick.

➭➮➭➮➭

Yeonjun had to help at his mother's coffee shop business knowing that a worker had day off for private reasons. Asking permission at his friends to go out, which they agreed because no one could ever say no to him. He goes out at their dorm, finding a taxi to commute.

The ride went well as he finds one, unexpectedly there's no traffic along the way to the place. The yellow-haired male immediately handed his fare to the taxi driver when they arrived.

Stepping out of the taxi, Yeonjun sighs as he stares at the coffee signage on its top before entering the place. But as he entered, a unexpected scene caught his attention.

A familiar red-headed male, holding a tray of spilled coffee, was currently being yelled at a female who Yeonjun assumed it was a customer.

The female customer spilled a hot brown liquid at the waiter's shirt, gaining a few attention on some people in there, including the yellow haired male. Without hesitation, he immediately went at them to know what happened.

"Excuse me, ma'am. May i know why you threw some coffee at our waiter?" He ask seriously, holding Taehyun's wrist while looking at the female customer sternly.

"I told this damn waiter of yours that the coffee I ordered will be putted a lot of sugar. And when i taste this, it was too bitter. It turns out, he forgot what i told him!" The customer complained, pointing at Taehyun.

Yeonjun snorted, he forced himself not to slap the customer in front of all these people. Thankfully, he succeeded, he pressed his lips into a thin line before he spoke again. "Maybe he forgotten. But maam, there is no reason to throw hot coffee of one of our workers just because of that. You can complain, but not making some scenes. The coffee got waste, also your money from buying that"

Almost all of the people at the coffee shop were looking at the female customer, waiting for her response. Her face showed annoyance because of the embarrassment she received.

She had no more words to respond at the yellow-haired male so she only glared at Taehyun, who's face on the floor, before she leaves with her expensive bag.

Yeonjun quickly apologized of the attention that they got. And he also looked at Taehyun whose clothes were wet because of what happened earlier.

"Are you okay? Is the coffee that was thrown at you still hot?" The yellow-haired male asked worriedly. Taehyun nodded softly before he muttered "a bit" -shyly.

"Come with me to the private room. Let's see if got some wounds in your body" The older had wasted no time, he gets the tray that Taehyun had been holding at his other hand. While his free hand holds the younger's hand protectively before dragging him into the room he had mentioned.

➯➱➯➱➯

Taehyun totally regretted when he remembered that he had forgot to thank Yeonjun that day. Only then did he remember it when he and the older had parted ways to go home, 5PM when Taehyun's shift at the coffee shop ended.

 _"If Yeonjun-hyung didn't arrived at the exact time that the customer started a quarrel, you may be a burned hotdog right now, self"_ The red-headed male scolded himself when he arrived at his apartment.

The next day, is obviously Sunday, but Taehyun can't wait for the coming Monday. He plans to repay Yeonjun for what he did yesterday.

He hurriedly took his phone after he decided to do his plan, looking for the Yeonjun's number on his contacts.

But he remembered he didn't have any, so he texted one of its friends to get the older's number.

**Squirrel Tyun**   
_Can I have Yeonjun-hyung's number?_

He patiently waited at Beomgyu's response in a few minutes before he heard a small 'ding!' on his phone.

**Blobgay**   
_No good morning? Nor saying please?_

**Blobgay**   
_What are you, my boss?_

Taehyun chuckled after he reads the Beomgyu's reply, already imagining the male had saying it dramatically making him puke at the cringe.

He replied back anyways, typing the words that the other male had wanted so he could get Yeonjun's number quickly.

**Squirrel Tyun**   
_Good morning Gay-hyungie! Can i have Yeonjun's number, please?_

**Squirrel Tyun**   
_*Gyu-hyungie. Sorry it got auto-correct_

**Blobgay**   
_btch you- fine_

**Blobgay**   
_Here is his number: +02*********_

**Squirrel Tyun**   
_Thanks hyung uwu_

**Blobgay**   
_Welcum uwu_

**Blobgay**   
_*Welcome_

**Blobgay**   
_IT'S AUTOCORRECT I SWEAR-_

Taehyun cracks up a smile, but not knowing the auto-correct word means. But he decided not to reply back and jus copied Yeonjun's number that Beomgyu gave, after putting it in his contacts, he texted the male.

**Taerry**   
_Yeonjun-hyung?_

**Taerry**   
_It's me, Taehyun_

Like Beomgyu's, Taehyun waited Yeonjun's response on his texts. The other male had responded after 30 seconds, which surprised the red-headed male.

**Junnie-Hyung**   
_Yeah, i already had your number before Beomgyu gave you my number._

**Junnie-Hyung**   
_Don't ask, he told me even if i didn't ask him._

**Junnie-Hyung**   
_And yeah, do you need anything?_

**Taerry**   
_Uhm yeah. Are you free today?_

**Taerry**   
_Let's hang out, my treat : >>>_

**Junnie-Hyung**   
_Sure! After your shift at my mom's cafe?_

**Taerry**   
_Yeah, is that okay?_

**Junnie-Hyung**   
_Of course! I'll get you after your shift_

Taehyun felt a heat rushing into his cheeks as he reads Yeonjun's reply, He checks the time in his phone to see 6:00 am attached on it. He texted a goodbye to Yeonjun before he got in the couch he was laying at. He ran at the bathroom to take a bath quickly so he can't be late at his work.


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs. Park's students immediately left her classroom after she dismissed her class. Earlier they complained that a few minutes after the bell rang, it was time for dismissal.

She has no choice but to dismissed the class already, she will just continue what she will teach tomorrow.

She noticed that Taehyun was the only one who had not left at the room and it looks like he was finding something. The teacher approached the student to ask what's wrong.

"Something's wrong? Want me to help?" she asked kindly. "If you insist. My wallet has been missing, i can't find it." Taehyun said as he continued to search that thing in his bag.

The teacher would have helped searching but she remembered something.

She went up in her desk to get it before going back to Taehyun, showing him the wallet, "Is this what you are referring to? I saw it fall into your bag outside."

The student nodded and thanked the teacher after he took the wallet in his left hand. He immediately put back the things he had taken out in his bag.

He stood up after he closed the zipper of his bag and said goodbye to Mrs. Park.

But as he turned back to leave the room, he heard the voice of his teacher again.

"Taehyun-ah, mother and father has been begging me to tell you that you need to come back in the mansion. Please, just come back, Sooyoung and I had been affected in this situation" Taehyun looked at Mrs. Park that his eyes are getting teary.

The red-headed male took a deep breath before answering, "They are the ones who told me to rid of them and then you expect me to return to that damn mansion? They even told me that they did not want to see me in their home anymore-"

Taehyun stopped talking first as he felt something heavy in his chest. He averted his eyes from his sister and continued what he was saying, "My life is complicated, noona. I do not want it to be more complicated"

He turned his back on the teacher again and continued to leave that room.

The English Teacher just wiped the tears that kept flowing in her eyes. She just looks at the door while regretting that she hadn't told Taehyun the reason why their parents wanted to see him again.

_"Father wants to see you before he dies. He wants to apologize for what he did at you, including Mother. Father wants us all to be together before he dies because he does not want to die with regret."_

Little did Mrs. Park know, Taehyun was still there when she said those words. Hearing those clearly in Taehyun's ears, he choked out a sob before completely leaving outside Mrs. Park's classroom.

➭➮➭➮➭

"Hey, Tae- wait, are you crying?" Beomgyu worriedly asks as he saw Taehyun's tear-strained face and swollen eyes. He and his other 3 friends had followed the male at the rooftop, that they usually did.

The red-haired male quickly denied by shaking his head, avoiding their worried glares, "No, I haven't. Don't worry"

Soobin is the first one who sits beside Taehyun at the bench, then Kai at the other side. While Yeonjun and Beomgyu sits on the other bench.

"Yeah, you have. Don't lie" Kai said, putting his one arm at Taehyun's shoulders. "You can tell to us what happened. But if you're uncomfortable to say it, then it's okay"

Taehyun nodded, muttering an 'okay' before asking the four males, "Did you guys came over here again to keep me accompanied?"

"We have been doing this ever since you became our friend. Are you still not used to it?" Soobin was the one who answered the question, before munching the bread he has been holding awhile ago.

He really loves bread, don't judge the bunny.

"Not really, I'm just asking" Taehyun shyly answered back, lowing his head slightly.

After a few moments of having silence in the place, Yeonjun remembered some things he had been bugging his mind ever since he heard a rumors about it. Looking at Taehyun, he decided to ask him about those, "Oh wait, Tyun. Is it true that you're something related to our English Teacher, Mrs. Park Seungwan, is it?"

Taehyun froze for awhile when he heard the yellow-haired male's voice mentioning the full name of his sister's. But nonetheless, he answered Yeonjun's question honestly.

"Yeah, she's my sister. Why do you ask?" Beomgyu and the others noticed the red-haired male was being uncomfortable at the sudden topic that Yeonjun brought up. They glared at the yellow-haired male to stop him for continuing the topic as soon as possible which Yeonjun quickly complied. 

"Uhh nothing, just asking. Sorry for bringing up such topic" He apologized, smiling awkwardly after making Soobin and the other two wanted to smack the older's face. Taehyun nods, accepting the older's apology. 

Kai tried to talks about nonsense conversations to make the awkward little silence to fade. Thankfully it worked when Soobin followed, then Beomgyu, then Yeonjun and Taehyun was just listening at them, only speaking up when he felt that his voice is needed.

The others noticed Taehyun's behavior, but decided not to question the male because he had been doing this ever since.

➯➱➯➱➯

_"You've been bullying him for almost 2 years. Don't you have plans on stopping now before we go back to school?"_ _Kwangjo_ _tried to convince Hyuntae. While_ _Jinhwan_ _was only looking at them, also waiting for his other friend's answer._

_"I don't, and I won't never. He was the reason why our parents abandoned me, so I still have to revenge by hurting him physically"_ _Hyuntae_ _answered then throw the empty bottle of_ _Soju_ _to the air._

**_Kang Hyuntae, the oldest by 30 minutes twin of Kang Taehyun but their faces is nothing alike. He was the one who gets rid at their parents before Taehyun did, he saying it was his younger brother's fault._ **

_**But** _ _**Taehyun-** _ _**didn't even know that they're related to each other. Why?** _


	12. Chapter 12

_Two 10-year old boys was happily playing outside the mansion with_ _Syeon_ _, the maid that is currently looking at them. Their father and mother wasn't in the place because they were at work so they asked the maid if they could play outside._

 _Syeon_ _had no choice but to agree, even she's going to be scolded by the boys' parents because she let them play outside. She couldn't stand staring at the boys' pleading eyes._

_While staring at Hyuntae and Taehyun that was still having fun playing soccer, one of the boys went at her._

_"_ _Syeon_ _-_ _noona_ _, can you get us some water? Poor_ _Taehyunnie_ _looks so thirsty" Hyuntae asked kindly before looking at his little brother, trying to kick the ball lightly._

 _Syeon_ _cooed at the child, nodding her head, "Of course, I'll get some. You guys be careful here, you might get hit by the cars that was running."_

 _Hyuntae nodded too, before running at Taehyun again, making sure that his little sibling safe which_ _Syeon_ _chuckled at their cuteness. She stood up at the wood that she's been sitting at, going inside the mansion._

_After a few minutes of her struggling to find some glass to put some water of it, the maid gets back outside again. She didn't expect what did she saw, which cause to two glasses of water that she's been holding got escape at her grip._

_Syeon_ _looks at the sight in horror, Taehyun was found laying at the road, his head was bleeding. While Hyuntae was trying to wake his brother up with tears welling in his eyes. She looks at the other side of the road, there was a car stopped, and a soccer ball that the two boys played earlier._

_Not wasting the time, the maid immediately called the ambulance, while praying that the child is going to be alright._

➭➮➭➮➭

_**"WHAT HAPPENED?!"** _ _Mr._ _Kang's_ _voice echoed into the place as he and her wife arrived at the hospital, outside the room were_ _Taehyun_ _was currently confined at._

_"Tyunnie got hit by the c-car" Hyuntae softly answered, afraid by his father's face and the tone of voice right now._

_Mrs. Kang looks into the teary-eyed child,_ _**"How did this happen? Did you guys played outside the mansion again?! Without your nanny?!"** _ _She couldn't but to shout at her son, making the child more frightened._

 _"M-madam, sir. I'm the one who's at fault, the child hasn't"_ _Syeon_ _defended the frightened-child who she considered as her son, holding him protectively in the child's right hand. "You can fire me at my job. Just don't blame the child"_

 _Syeon_ _had grown attached at the child, including Taehyun because she was taking care at them ever since they were infants. And she's willing to protect those precious babies, but she failed._

_"Well then, leave here. Go get your things at the mansion. And don't try to show up on us again" Mr. Kang said with now authority on his voice._

_With that, Hyuntae broke into tears, hugging the maid tightly. "N-no dad, please." he begs at his father._

_Tears escaped as its eyes as_ _Syeon_ _gently removing the arms wrapped on her waist. She kneel down into_ _Hyuntae's_ _height, wiping the warm liquid flowing into the child's cheeks, "_ _Hyun_ _, always remember that I love you and Tyun. Tell that to Taehyun too when he woke up, okay? I'm leaving now, goodbye"_

 _Hyuntae tried to stop_ _Syeon_ _from leaving. But because he feeling too weak right now, he released his hold at the female's wrist, letting her go. Staring at her back figure getting smaller and smaller as she continued leaving, Hyuntae again broke into tears._

 _"You, Kang Hyuntae. Get rid at us this day, we don't want to see you right now" Mrs. Kang coldly said at her crying son, before she and her husband gets in to the room where_ _Hyuntae's_ _twin got confined. They had the doctor's permission so they are now allowed to go inside, leaving Hyuntae outside._

 _Hyuntae, being hurt at the words he heard at his mother's mouth, decided to ran off, hoping to find_ _Syeon_ _walking._

 _And he did, "_ _Syeon_ _-_ _noona_ _!" he shouted, gaining the attention of some people especially the person he called._

 _"What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in your twin's room!"_ _Syeon_ _scolded the child_ _softly_ _. But Hyuntae didn't care and just hugs her again, missing the female's warmth._

_"Mom said they wants to get rid at me for now. They doesn't want to see me in their sight" the child tried to make his voice not to broke._

_Syeon_ _widened her eyes as she heard what Hyuntae said next, "I know it was my fault,_ _noona_ _. I'm such a bad brother."_

 _She hugs the poor child back, rubbing its back to calm him down. "_ _Sshh_ _sshh_ _, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself at this. Now go back in there, I'm sure your parents has been looking at you now."_

 _"No, I want to stay with you,_ _noona_ _. Just for now, please?"_ _Syeon_ _can't resist at_ _Hyuntae's_ _pleadings. So she nods, letting the child to go with her._

➫➬➫➬➫

_"It's been years since you're here,_ _Hyun_ _. Are you not planning to go back at the mansion, where you supposedly lives?"_ _Hyuntae's_ _bestfriend_ _, who happens to be_ _Syeon's_ _cousin, named_ _Jungseok_ _asked suddenly._

 _Ever since_ _Syeon_ _gets back at her small house with the ten-year old Hyuntae 3 years ago, the child didn't ever want to go back at the mansion he's living at. He didn't tell them what's the reason, but thankfully, they let him and welcomed him to live at the place._

 _As I said,_ _Syeon_ _and Jungseok were cousins._ _Syeon_ _being 5 years older and Jungseok being 5 years older than Hyuntae. The two needed to stay in Seoul to make money so they can send it to their lovingly poor relatives who needed their help. But sadly,_ _Syeon_ _got fired at her job being a maid and she'll find another job again._

 _And now, she's working as a janitor in a popular building of a company which they give her enough money for her salary. While_ _Jungseok_ _was still working on some tattoo shop or something. He stopped attending school when Hyuntae starts to live with them, and decided that he'll only help the younger to attend school._

_Hyuntae looks at the older male, "No, I won't. Besides, they didn't find me three years ago so why go back there? You-"_

_"But you missed your twin, Taehyun right?"_ _Jungseok_ _interrupted, which the younger of them was taken aback._

 _The older male noticed, he taps_ _Hyuntae's_ _shoulder to make sure that he's still alive, "Give it a try. If you really miss your twin then see him"_

_Hyuntae sighs as he tried himself not get nervous on meeting his family again. He was standing at the mansion, the place where he lives years ago. The male gulps before he pressed the doorbell button 3 times, his hands being sweaty minute-by-minute._

_Minutes later, a person opened up the gate, who was familiar to him._

_His mom, Kang Heera._

_The woman obviously didn't recognizes her son's face, so Hyuntae introduce himself before Mrs. Kang would asks, "Uhm.. Hi, Mom? Or should I call you Mrs. Kang? It's me, Hyuntae"_

_Knowing the name that was ringing into her ear, Heera looks into Hyuntae sternly. Crossing her arms under her breasts, she said, "What are you doing here?"_

_Hyuntae felt a lump on his throat as he heard what his mother- Mrs. Kang asks. He body weakened, but manages to keep his smile, "C-can I see Taehyun?"_

_"No, and you'll never be. So, you leave. Never show up on here again, like you used to do all these years" Mrs. Kang quickly answered, closing the gate harshly which almost_ _Hyuntae's_ _face got hit._

 _The male bit his lip, preventing himself to produce tears in his eyes. He look up on the_ _mansion's_ _window to see a familiar male staring at him. Staring at him that he didn't recognize him._

_**"Taehyun-ah..."** _

**_That all happened years ago. Hyuntae was really hurt at the fact his brother didn't go to see him even if he saw him through the window. And that hurt, has began to become anger._ **

**_Two years later after Hyuntae goes at that mansion, Taehyun transferred into his school as a new student. And that's what he decided that he wants revenge..._ **

**_He began to bully his poor brother without no exact reason. And he was the reason why Taehyun was living in a horrible life right now._ **

**_Because he was the one who expose Taehyun's sexuality, about his twin being gay. And the news got into their parents so that's why he's now living in a apartment and not their mansion._ **

**_But..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so- okay-
> 
> i haven't published another chapter yet on wattpad so lemme stop here-


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry berimats por da leyt ud bye-

The news of Kang Hyuntae, Oh Jinhwan, and Lee Kwangjo coming back from a month of suspension is currently the main topic at the campus. Gossips are heard everywhere at the campus that the news quickly passes at the five males in just a split second as they entered the place 15 minutes earlier than usual.

Taehyun can't help but feel anxious even if his friends assured him that it will be fine. The red-haired male is now a part of their group of friends, Yeonjun and the other 3 males were gonna protect the tiny male at all cost.

 _"We are here to protect you from them. Stop worrying, okay? If you need one of us, you can ask"_ That was the words that the yellow-haired male assured at the younger, patting its head. Taehyun nodded before plastering a smile on his face, indicating that he trusted them all making them smile back.

But those smile on the red-haired male's lips disappeared when his gaze went to the three familiar males that are passing by them, lowing his head as he hopes that they won't notice him. Hyuntae and his friends did notice him but decided that they'll deal with him later.

The four males nearby Taehyun also noticed his change of mood. But they didn't bother to ask him what's wrong when they obviously knew the reason. Nonetheless, they started to part ways, heading to their own classes.

➩➪➩➪➩

_"Hyuntae,_ _Jinkwan_ _and_ _Kwangjo_ _came back"_

_"Still can't believe that somebody saves that fag from Hyuntae. Bro, he deserves to be bullied."_

_"They came back. Can't wait to see them bully that faggot aga-"_

Because of annoyance, Mrs. Park slams the book she has been holding at her table making her students flinched at the sudden sound they heard. When she succeeds on gaining their attention, the teacher scolds, "No gossiping nor talking while doing your tests, please. Or else I'm gonna give you minus points on that"

The students nod, knowing that their subject teacher took her words seriously. Mrs. Park only ignored their silent response then proceeds to do her unfinished work. Usually, she doesn't mind at her students noises every test. But today is different, they were talking about her two _stepbrothers_.

She often saw Hyuntae and its friends bullying Taehyun the time when the three male bullies hadn't get suspended in a month. Yet she didn't do anything to stop them. 

And that's making Seungwan guilty. Every older siblings should be the one who'll stop their younger siblings on fighting when their parents aren't around, but Seungwan is scared on stopping them. She's scared that their fight will be gotten bigger if she interrupts.

Hearing her class about her brothers- _which her class didn't know that they are related at the teacher,_ making her distracted. That's the reason why she shuts her class off.

Thankfully, no one in her class questioned why the teacher suddenly acting up like that. The class continued in silence, only you can here some soft shuffles in the room.

Mrs. Park sighs in relief, hearing the silent atmosphere again.

➫➬➫➬➫

Taehyun avoided Hyuntae and its friends everytime he saw them. With the help of the red-haired's four friends, he didn't get bullied at the day his three main bullies came back from a month of suspension. He thank Yeonjun, Soobin, Beomgyu and Kai for it, in which the four males welcomes him in a group hug.

"You're our friend. And you didn't deserve to be bullied again. No one deserves those kind of treatment" Soobin said in the middle of their hug. The other three nods in unison, agreeing what the purplish-haired male had said. But it's the reason why they suddenly breaks the group hug when they bump each other's head when nodding.

"You guys got big heads you know? Heck it's so painful!" Yeonjun touched the part of his head that was got hit before looking at his dongsaengs aside Taehyun, dramatically complaining how painful the hit is. Beomgyu did the same, but he's only looking at the yellow-haired male, "Don't be too dramatic. You have a big head too!"

"What head?"

"Hyung shut up, it's in the past!"

"I didn't even said anything about our past!"

"You already did seconds ago!"

"Okay enough, I didn't even nod with you guys but I got bumped in your heads too!" Soobin complained. Instead of holding the part of his head that got hitted, two breads where at his hands. Munching the bread in his left hand after he complained.

Taehyun got his eyes wide as he saw what the purplish male was holding. "Hyung, where did you get that from? While ago you weren't holding those breads!" he exclaims, then looks at Kai for answers since he noticed that Soobin is so focus on eating that he didn't even take a galnce at the male.

Kai chuckled, "He can make a bread at his own hands by magic. Don't be too surprised, he loves bread too much as you can see!"

After more moments of their crackness, the five males decided to leave the campus since they had been standing closely at the school's gate.

No, actually, the female security guard that was standing in there, shoos them up because she's been annoyed of how loud the five males are _(mostly the exes, Yeonjun and Beomgyu, who are bickering)_  
  


 _**Nahee isn't that annoyed of the five students' noises. Is just that, she almost got caught smiling at their dorkiness- especially Beomgyu's. She wants to kept her straight face so she shooed them up, even half of her doesn't want to.** _

➭➮➭➮➭

When the whole class ended, a student went up at him and his two friends that Mrs. Park requested him to come over on its classroom. At first, he was confused because he didn't got detention. But because Jinhwan and Kwangjo are forcing him, he have no choice but to nod, going at Mrs. Park's classroom. 

But as he entered the room, he didn't expect to hear what Mrs. Park's first word when he approached the teacher on its table.

_"Now you guys got a suspension, please stop bullying your schoolmates, especially your own brother"_

Harshly pulling one of the room's table to sit on it while looking directly at the teacher, Hyuntae responds, "It's been too long since I started bullying him and you're telling me to stop this only now?" 

"You're bullying your own brother for the past 3 years! You're the one who embarrassed your own brother by his sexuality!" Seungwan stood up on her seat, going closer at the younger male. "Poor kid didn't even do wrong at you-"

Like Seungwan does, Hyuntae stood up from the table he's sitting at, inhaling deeply before interrupting the older female, "He did wrong to me!"

"He's the reason why our parents get rid of me. Then he acts k=like he doesn't know me when we met?!" Seungwan sighs as she successfully calms herself right after Hyuntae ranted.

_"It's not his fault for not recognizing you as his brother. He got amnesia after hitting his head on the accident."_

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on wattpad (@gaehyun_choi)


End file.
